digifanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Digimon: Guardians of Light
Digimon: Guardians of Light known in Japan as (デジモン：光の守護者 Dejimon: Hikari no gādian) is an anime children's television season. This is the third season and sequel to the first and second season, out of the whole series. The anime series produced by Toei Animation began airing on TV Asahi between July 2013 and June 2014. Plot Summary Finally defeating the evils of the Digital World, Joey gets an email 5 years later with a message reading "Digi-Eggs and The Codes of good...will surrender to the dark of evils..." That's when five more Digidestineds are found and have to save the Digital World. Characters Protagonist Corey Voiced by ????????? Travis (トラビス), age 14 is a spots kid with a love of the rush. He is cool and - Joey Voiced by Justin Timberlake Joey (ジョーイ Jōi), age 15 and also in ninth grade, Joey is just as good in sports as Travis but seems to take it more as a profession than he does. Joey is also into computers as well but doesn't like to admit it as he thinks it's social abusment. His personality is likable yet dorky. He holds the power to the Crest's of Knowledge and Aspiration. His DNA partner is Robert. - Tamara Voiced by Keke Palmer Tamara (タマラ Tamara), age 15, Tamara is the good hearted and kind soul of the school. She loves to help with anything and anyone she can and enjoys it. Though loving and kind, Tamara also thinks very low of herself sometimes and seems to be taken advantage. Tamara beholds the Crest of Kindness and Sincerity. Her DNA partner is Michael. - Michael Voiced by Mitchel Musso? Michael (マイケル Maikeru), age 16 a held back student of grade 8 and bully to others. His bullying gets him into trouble and his insecurities get him into more. Michael has a lot to find about himself. He is the holder of the Crest's of Power and Pride. His DNA partner is Tamara. - Robert Voiced by Kenton Duty Robert (ロバート Robāto), age 15, He is the cousin to Joey and is also the artistic one of the family. Joey and Robert don't seem to agree on most things but in the end still love each other. Robert possess the Crest's Creativity and Forgiveness. His DNA partner is Joey. - Ashley Voiced by Ariana Grande Ashley (アシュリー Ashurī), age 14, Ashley Brown is a book smarts girl and loves to find new things in the world. Upon that she holds the Crest's of Curiosity and Reliability. Her DNA partner is Dawn. - Amarasu Voiced by Lisa Ortiz Amarasu (苦味薬その Kumiyaku-sono), age 15, She used to be a evil Digidestined who betrayed the others to help the evil Digimon because she wanted power and control. When she was finally turned to the light side again, Amarasu's changed personality took a toll on everyone. Amarasu holds the Crest's of Reality and Truth but she also briefly possessed the crest of Dusk. Her DNA partner Travis. - Dawn Voiced by Lisa Ortiz Dawn (夜明け Yoake), age 14, Dawn is very shy and reserved and didn't even wanna be a Digidestined at first. Dawn makes friends with Ashley and they soon unlock their DNA Digivolve Bond. Her crest is later revealed be Light, Hope and Protection. Her DNA partner is Ashley Brown. - Digimon Partners Coronamon Voiced by Nanaho Katsuragi Coronamon (コロナモン) is Travs' partner Digimon. Coronamon is just like Travis in many ways and is sometimes referred to as the Digimon version of Travis. - Palmon Voiced by Nanaho Katsuragi Palmon (パルモン) is Joey's partner Digimon. Palmon is both book smarts and street smarts. He loves to learn about stuff just like Joey and encourages him to let his Knowledge show. - Wormmon Voiced by Nanaho Katsuragi Wormmon (ワームモン) is Tamara's partner Digimon. Wormmom is almost exactly like the Wormmon from Digimon Adventure. - Dracmon Voiced by Nanaho Katsuragi Dracmon (ドラクモン) is Michael's partner Digimon. Dracmon is sometimes a reason of voice but is also always taken serious. He takes pride in what he does and it shows in his battling. - Lunamon Voiced by Nanaho Katsuragi Lunamon (ルナモン) is Robert's partner Digimon. She is both shy, reserved yet child like and fun. Her and Robert love each other very much and seem to be a perfect match. - Mushroomon Voiced by Nanaho Katsuragi Mushroomon (マッシュモン) is Ashley's partner Digimon. Mushroomon is kinda the opposite of his partner as he loves to have fun and go outside. Him and his partner are like two peas in a pod either way. - DORUmon Voiced by Nanaho Katsuragi DORUmon (ドルモン) is Amarasu's partner Digimon. He is quiet and reserved and only listens to the demands that are given by Amarasu. Even through the bad times, He still goes along with Amarasu's decisions. - Tinkermon Voiced by Nanaho Katsuragi Tinkermon (ティンカーモン) is Dawn's partner Digimon. She used to be an evil Digimon taking orders from Petermon until she found out that she had a Digidestined and her name was Dawn. Tinkermon is still sassy and full of spunk, which is the opposite of the quite Dawn. Antagonist Petermon (ピーターモン), An evil Digimon who is later revealed to be under orders of another evil Digimon. He wants to make his own world in a new land called Never-Ever Land with his henchman and friend Tinkermon. He tempts young and child-like Digimon to this land by telling them "Let's make a country just for children." Crests and How they attained that Crest Yin: "Dark" Crests *Willpower - Travis earned this when he had to have the Willpower to be a leader to the team and destroy Mercurymon once and for all. *Aspiration - Joey acquires this Crest when he finally believes in his abilities and stop worrying about fitting in and finds out how much people he has aspired on his journeys. *Sincerity - Tamara earned her crest by allowing to open her feelings up and be sincere to everyone and the evil Digimon. *Pride - Michael attains his crest by seeing more of himself and his Digimon and his Pride in his life. *Forgiveness - Robert earns the crest of Forgiveness when he forgives his cousin and Digimon of all the stuff they had told him and also tells the evil master about forgiveness. *Reliability - Ashley obtains this Crest when she is given the chance to be reliable to the others. *Truth - Amarasu gains her new crest by learning the truth for her wrong doings and realizing how things should be. ---- Yang: "Light" Crests *Friendship - Found: Friendship River. Used: Against Wendigomon.(Second time) *Knowledge - Found: Electro-Fluid Sea. Used: Against Doggymon and Dorumon. *Kindness - Found: Flower of Kindness. Used: Against Korikakumon. *Power - Found: Power Bridge. Used: Against Meramon and Shellmon. *Creativity - Found: Art World's Golden Easel. Used: Against *Curiosity - Found: Ashley's Book. Used: Against Devimon. *Reality - Found: Hut of the Dark One. Used: Against Tinkermon. ---- Neutral Crests These powers were once used before by the original Digidestineds to up their powers but once they entered the Digital World a second time, Dawn the new Digidestined was given these powers for her Crest. Each power is given a theme when used. *Hope - Digimon with this power are given a shield with Seraphimon's marks on it and have a appearance of angels. *Light - Digimon with this power are given a slim almost woman shape and form. It has a lot of bright and "silly" colors for it's theme. *Protection - Digimon with this power are given a broader shape and resemble boulders, shields and/or clay forms. Japanese Opening 1: Power Play *Artist: Miyazaki Ayumi Insert Song: For the Future *Artist: Koji Wada Insert Song: '''Miracle Maker *Artist: Koji Wada, Aim, Takayoshi Tanimoto '''Insert Song: Day Break *Artist: Koji Wada '''Insert Song: '''The Lone Warrior *Artist: Takeshi Kusao